The Gatsbys Death
by Freedom-Sailor
Summary: The final thoughts of Gatsby


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. In fair warning I don't have a beta so there will probably be mistakes, but I will try to catch them all.**

**The moment I saw the movie I knew that I had to write about Gatsby's death. It was just so tragic, and I, in that moment, really felt like I connected with the man. I just felt that Daisy was a fool for leading Gatsby on just to go back to Tom in the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GREAT GATSBY PLOT LINE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT BELONGS TO SCOTT FITZGERALD.**** (If I did then Gatsby wouldn't have died) **

**Well here it is: **

It was finally over. Everything gone, unfinished. All of my plans, my future, torn away with one shot. I supposed it had been building up to this point ever since the beginning of the summer when I invited Nick Carraway to one of my parties, or maybe it was that faithful meeting between Tom Buchanan and Mrs. Wilson on the train. No it went further back, all the way back to warm Kentucky nights enraptured by dazzling lights and an overwhelming magical feeling that only money could produce. The days when everything seemed to blur together, the only constant being her, Daisy. But instead of keeping me grounded in this new world of… of wondrous delights I had only the privilege to experience once she sent my soul souring, my blood rushing, and my heart at a pace I was sure was dangerous to my health. My world no longer consisted of just me and my plans for greatness; Daisy had made sure of that with little more than a look, a few words in her unique voice, and small touches that I knew I wasn't worthy of. She shoved my plans aside to make room for herself in my heart and my mind. My plans adapted to fit her into them and suddenly as I was sent away my plans were her and how to make myself worthy of her love.

Tom Buchanan ruined everything though by coming into the picture and making her believe that she loved him. After that one thing led to another and here I am five years later looking down at my body floating in the pool after being shot by a vengeful Mr. Wilson. Better me than Daisy in the end I guess. She's too important to this world for it loose such a wonderful woman. I linger around the pool long enough to watch my body get carried off into the house and for the detectives to decided that Mr. Wilson had gone temporarily mad with the death of his late wife. Knowing that this was most likely true I felt sympathy for the man, but even now Daisy's wellbeing came first always. I also feel slightly upset at the man for causing Daisy the unnecessary grief and guilt that my death would no doubt cause her.

Over the next two days I had gone from accepting my death, for the most part, I DID just die, to working myself into a large scale panic. In all honesty it was probably a good thing the living could no longer see me, because if they were able I would most likely scare them all off with my stomping through the mansion, for I can no longer call it mine, yelling off names that should be here. That should be mourning my death. More so, Daisy should be here. I know that Nick called their house and was told that the Buchanan's had went on a trip for an unknown amount of time. I refused to believe such a thing, just knowing deep inside that Tom was keeping Daisy locked up. Keeping her from seeing me one last time. But I also knew that in the end she would come see me. Even if she had to break out, and run away to me I know she would just so she could say good bye.

_"That's what you want to believe Jay. You know that she is not going to show up. She has moved on from you. Onto Tom"_

I tried to shove the thoughts to the back of my mind. I knew they were lies created by my mind to torture me into madness. But they kept protesting.

_"She moved on five years ago, while you were at war. She went off and found herself a man of old money who could provide for her with what you couldn't"_

No! _N_o! These are all LIES! I know the truth. She was just confused. She thought she needed something that she didn't. And by the time she realized it, it was too late for her to get out of it.

_"Then why didn't she leave him? _ _Instead she went and had a child with him. They must have loved each other to create such a beautiful child."_

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I don't want listen to any more of your lies. I love Daisy and Daisy loves me. Tom doesn't mean anything.

I waited for a moment, but surprisingly the voice had silenced itself almost as if saying, "_If you say so." _Not wanting to waste any more time I went through each of the rooms in the mansion and just remembered. Remembered everything that had happened in this house. I found my father in one of the rooms going through my books with Nick. The old sport had finally been able to get one person who would care enough to come say good-bye. He was so good to me, always was. I don't think I deserved a good friend such as him. I lied too much. But I made sure to fix it in the end by telling him my story, my true story. At least I did one thing right before I was shot.

An hour before I was to be buried I started to panic. Daisy still hadn't shown. A man wearing glasses that made him resemble an owl had shown up at the grave site saying they weren't letting anyone in the house so he came here. I might have been flattered that a complete stranger bothered to come to my funeral if the one person I wanted here was present. I was trying to figure out why she wasn't here when that annoying voice decided to pop up again.

_"Come now old sport. You know exactly why she's not here. She left you old sport, to be with her _Family. _You're not her _Family _old sport."_

I tried to ignore the voice, tried to make excuses of why she wasn't here in the rain with Nick crying as she said Farwell. Said farewell to our love and to the memories we made long ago.

_"A memory, just a memory."_

That's when it all started to make sense, and when I grabbed onto the edge of it, it all opened up with such a force I was physically, as physically you can get for a spirit anyways, forced back by the power of it. They were all just memories. Some of the best memories of my life that I shared with Daisy. But instead of moving on, like she did, I held onto what I had lost. Then once I found her again I wanted to duplicate the past and what we once had. To make up for what I didn't do those five years ago. It was me who forced myself back into her life when I should have stayed in her past. Because that's what I was and still am; her past. There is no future for the past.

But I had realized this too late, and look where that got me. Shot in the chest for murdering a woman I didn't really murder, a funeral that only a new but close friend and an owl eyed stranger bothered to attend, and a broken heart, soul, and mind from conclusions that I should have come to years ago. At least I would possibly still be alive instead of six feet under and covered with dirt.

Finding no more reason to be on this Earth I look towards the sky for guidance, only to find a bright light shining on me like a smile from god himself. Feeling a strong pull towards it, I raised my hand as if to grasp it to bring it closer. Surprisingly it does, or as I take a second look it pull me toward it, stopping just before I can go through it. Knowing that this was my last time on Earth, I allowed myself on last glance.

It was amazing how different it looked to me now that I was dead. I could see everthing for what it was instead of automatically analyzing everything to see how much closer it would bring me to Daisy. Without having to do this the world seemed both ugly and beautiful at the same time. Focusing my eyes on Nick who was still looking at my grave I said one final good-bye and faced my future through this more than life light, ready for anything.

-END-

**AND THAT'S IT PEOPLE!**

**PLEASE RATE ON REVIEW BY PUSHING THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW**

**COOKIES FOR ALL WHO DO!**


End file.
